dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jules de Jongh
California, U.S. |family = Pierre de Jongh (spouse) |nationality = American-British |occupation = Actor Voice Actress Singer Television Presenter Radio Presenter |areas_active = London |active = 1995-present |status = Active |website = Jules de Jongh }}Jules de Jongh is an American-British voice actress, voice actress, singer and television and radio presenter. She is known as the original English dub voices of Yugo and Evangelyne in Wakfu for the first 2 seasons, the voice of Faith, the protagonist of the video game, Mirror's Edge and as the voice of Emily in the US version of Thomas & Friends. She also voiced Skunk, the protagonist from the Irish animated series Skunk Fu!. Biography She was born in California. Following training at the California Institute of the Arts, she went on to appear in a number of Hollywood films but disliked moving from one location to another during production. She moved to England to marry her husband, Simon, and since being in the UK has appeared in films and television and hosted a Saturday morning breakfast radio program for the BBC. She specializes in voice-overs. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Hache'' (2019) - Anna McVeigh Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Thomas & Friends'' (1984-present) - Emily, Rosie (Seasons 13-16), Caitlin (Season 19), Mavis (Seasons 13-16), Lady Hatt, Bridget Hatt (Seasons 13-14), Alicia Botti, The Duchess of Boxford (US Dub) **Caitlin (Season 19), Alicia Botti (UK Dub) *''Little Robots'' (2003) - Tiny (US Dub) *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - Yugo (eps. 1-52), Evangelyne (eps. 1-52), General Mofette, Mia (eps. 1-2), Princess Lela (ep. 4), Helene (ep. 8), Chouquette (ep. 8), Child Cleome (ep. 20), Mica (ep. 23), Child Ruel (ep. 33), Alia (ep. 42), Bellaphone #3 (ep. 47), Additional Voices *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' (2009-2010) - Marco Quesillo (UK/US Dub) *''Dofus: Kerub's Bazaar'' (2013-2014) - Arachnee (ep. 11) Animated Specials *''Noximilien the Clockmaker'' (2010) - Galanthe, Pulsar *''Ogrest the Legend'' (2011) - Stone, Yugo Animated Miniseries *''Wakfu: The Quest for the Six Eliatrope Dofus'' (2014) - Yugo, Evangelyne, Elely Animated Films *''Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails'' (2009) - Emily, Mavis, The Duchess of Boxford (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue'' (2010) - Emily (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels'' (2011) - Emily, Mavis (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery'' (2012) - Emily, Mavis (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway'' (2013) - Emily (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave'' (2014) - Emily (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure'' (2015) - Emily (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: The Great Race'' (2016) - Emily (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor'' (2017) - Emily (US Dub) *''Thomas & Friends: Big World, Big Adventures'' (2018) - Emily (US Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Ronja, the Robber's Daughter'' (2014-2015) - Harpy Video Game Dubbing *''Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch'' (2011) - Additional Voices External Links *Jules de Jongh on the Internet Movie Database *Jules de Jongh at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:United Kingdom-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for VSI London Category:Voice Actors for The Sound Company Ltd. Category:Voice Actors for Flix Facilities Ltd. Category:Singers